Special Ops: Buster Strikers
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: After successfully preventing Messiah from escaping Hyperspace, the Go-Busters are suddenly transported into an alternate world after a portal goes haywire. They must alley themselves with strange flying girls known as witches, who have no pants for some reason, while facing creatures known as the Neuroi. With no Enetron, the Busters must adjust and find other ways to fight.


I do not own Tokumei Senta Go-Buster or Strike Witches. This is only for fun and nothing more. Enjoy.

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Metaroid"**

[_Communication devices]_

**Mission 1: Prepare for Takeoff**

_Enetron is a new viable source of energy that was introduced to humanity, beginning to set a new age where fossil fuel and nuclear energy are no longer a necessity. It is the foundation of city functionalities, along with the rapid improvement of scientific studies and technological advancements. _

_But then after came the Vaglass, threats to humanity. The Go Busters, a Special Ops team form by the Energy Management Center, are tasked with a mission to protect humanity._

* * *

Miho Nakamura, a 22 year old brown haired woman, walks inside the Special Mission Unit's briefing room. She wears a blue jacket labeled with the Go-Busters logo, beige skirt, and red-framed glasses which she adjusted after being seated in her desk getting back to work on the computer.

She just started working as an operator in the unit about a week ago. Earning the position wasn't easy, as she had to go through a training center, learning how to use a subspace monitor to detect Vaglass activity in Hyperspace. The advisors informed she passed with high scores and even recommended that her skills would be a great asset to the unit.

On her left side is a man in his early forties with black hair quietly sitting in his desk. He wears a blue suit with a black tie appended by his ID Card clipped onto the left chest area. This was the Special Mission Unit's commanding officer, Takeshi Kuroki.

The next day after she had passed the course, she met him for a briefing and it was relatively quick. Her job as an Operator wasn't all that difficult as she perfectly understood her tasks.

Miho looks around noticing the other operator isn't here. "Hm? Where is Morshita?"

"I sent him to the cafeteria to get us all lunch." the commander informed.

She looks at the time seeing it was almost lunch break.

Then the doors slide open as a black haired man wearing the male uniform walks in, holding three sandwiches in one and drinks in the other. This is the other operator, Toru Morshita.

"I'm back with our lunch." he said, handing them out.

"Thank you." the commander said.

"Appreciated," Miho said, taking a sandwich and slowly unwraps it. "By the way, where is everyone else?"

"In the garage." Toru answered.

Kuroki nodded, "They've been there for an hour. Last, I heard Gorisaki went out to get something for them."

"I see." Miho said.

* * *

Inside a maintenance garage, three teens are working on a black Chevrolet Blazer labeled E.M.C-05. It was held by a 2 Post Surface Mounted Lift. And the teens weren't along as they were accompanied by their robotic companions, too.

Working on the Chevrolet's hood, while standing on a scissor lift, is a sixteen year old Japanese/American boy with spiky brown hair and brownish-red eyes. He wore a black uniform with red accents, along with black gloves, boots, and shoulder straps with a black Transpod that has the Go-Buster insignia colored in silver. This is Hikaru Abis.

Underneath the van is a red humanoid motif after a motorcycle and cheetah. His head is red with a silver faceplate, handlebars, green speedometer forehead and eyes. On his back is a robotic cheetah head that has gold face paint, and wheels underneath the mouth area. This is Hikaru's Buddyroid, Cheedah Nick.

An eighteen year old sat on a table looking through the Chevrolet's diagnostic on his laptop. He was of New Zealand nationality with black messy hair, grayish-blue eyes, and wore a pair of rectangular glasses. His outfit was the same as Hikaru's except it had blue instead. This is Ethan Lockman.

Sitting on the other side, a fifteen year old European girl with short light brown hair and hazel eyes was drawing designs for the vehicle. Her outfit was the same except it had yellow and she wore shorts instead. Her name is Larkin Flora.

Beside the girl is a yellow robotic rabbit. Unlike Nick, he doesn't have a humanoid body as he was more cylinder shaped and has two legs on the sides, with a supporting third underneath. His head was shaped as a rabbit with long ears that have red oval tips and white speed meter eyes. This is Larkin's Buddyroid, Usada Lettuce.

"Which of these designs you think suit the van?" Larkin asked, putting a colored pen down before showing her sketches to Ethan and Usada.

"Err...Larkin, we're not going to a car show, you know." Usada stated. Although he was impressed with her art as always.

"I know that. But wouldn't it be cool if we decide to go one day and show off one of these masterpieces?" she grinned. "What do you think, Ethan?"

Averting his gaze away from the screen, he observes his friend's sketches, "I wouldn't see a problem in doing that, if not for the tech advancements we're installing."

"That would just make it _way_ more fun to show off all the cool stuff we're putting into this baby!"

"Unless you want people to be suspicious, thus blowing our identities to the public, then yeah…" This made her frown with puffed cheeks. "Anyway, shouldn't we wait for everyone to be here for this? Doesn't seem fair for us to pick a design without them."

"Oh yeah…" Larkin sheepishly smiled, scratching her head.

"Speaking of," Hikaru spoke, lowering the lift enough for him to jump down. "…has anybody heard from them recently?"

"Last I heard is that they're still on their mining mission, and won't be back for the next couple days or so." Ethan informed.

"Well, we can settle that later." Nick spoke, putting down the tools and walking out from the Chevrolet's underside. "Anyway, how are the diagnostics?"

"Quite nice." Ethan began, turning his laptop around for them to see. "All systems are nearly at full capacity and thanks to the new parts we installed last month, the van should perform better than how we first got it."

"All right!" both Hikaru and Larkin cheered, high-fiving each other.

The front entrance opened making them turn to face robotic blue gorilla. His body was large and bulky with silver hands, chest, and feet. His head is round with a steering wheel gorilla face with yellow eyes. This is Ethan's Buddyroid, Gorisaki Banana.

"I brought smoothies." he announced, holding up the tray as he makes his way to them.

"Thank you, Gorisaki." Ethan said, grabbing his drink.

"Yeah, thanks…!" Hikaru said, happily drinking his.

Larkin nodded while drinking hers.

"Since it is break time…" Nick trailed as he went over to a little fridge, pulled out three cans of Enetron. "...might as well have some drinks of our own." With that, he tosses one to Gorisaki who panicked as he clumsily caught it.

"That was close." Gorisaki muttered, opening the can.

"Make sure you get me a straw." Usada told him.

"I know, I know...Here." Nick set the can in front of him with a straw already in.

* * *

Somewhere inside a store, a man presumably in his early to mid twenties idly strolled through the isles.

He has brown hair, wore white goggles that has a swirl on the left lens, and carried a backpack sized tank slung around his shoulder. His outfit consists of a black and gray jacket, black muffler, dark pants, and black boots.

His eyes landed on a portal radio as he smirks.

"Just what I was looking for." he said. Putting the tank down, he takes out a laptop and from the side pulls out a wire that has a chip attached. Placing it on the radio, he takes out a card. "Metavirus…Install…" Sliding the card onto the computer's slot as if paying with a credit card, yellow vectors course through the item as it begins to change.

The radio turns into a humanoid machine. Its body was bulky with two speakers on its chest, along with additional ones protruding out of its shoulders. This is the Musenroid.

"Feel free to enjoy yourself." Enter says, walking off with a wave.

**"Yeah!"** the Metaroid bellowed in excitement.

Then he starts blowing everything down with a sonic wave, causing the people to run away in fear immediately after.

(Special Mission Unit)

Miho was getting settled in her new desk before clicking to read the files on her desktop. However, the screen is replaced with a Enetron spike detection. "Metaroid!" she spoke.

After hearing that, the commanding officer looks to Toru, "Morishita, where is it located?"

"Sector 11. I'm sending the coordinates." he says, typing on the keyboards.

"Nakamura, when will the Megazord arrive?" he asked, looking at his new operator staring at the timer on her computer screen.

"Megazord arrival in 47 minutes." she informed.

Kuroki nodded as he begins to contact the Busters.

* * *

(Maintenance Garage)

The group simply chatted enjoying their drinks. However, the Morphin Braces began to ring. Knowing it had to be an emergency, they answered.

**CALL MODE!**

[_Everyone! A Metaroid has appeared! Sending coordinates…_] the commander's voice spoke from their watches.

They look at the timer reading 47:38.

"Duty calls." Nick lightly taps Hikaru's shoulder.

"Sure does." the boy nodded, getting up from his chair. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Right." nodded Ethan.

The two boys, including Nick, ran out of the building heading to pursue their target.

"Wait up!" Larkin called out, opening the silver 'belly' part of Usada taking out a pouch and then ran after them while attaching it around her waist.

"Seriously, Larkin…?" Usada sighed.

"Sorry!" she called out, her voice sounding further away.

"That girl…" the robotic rabbit shook his head. "Come on, let's head to base."

"Okay." Gorisaki replied.

* * *

Passing through one of the secret entrances scattered around certain parts of the city, the Busters and Nick rush toward the commotion to see the Musenroid and a bunch of Vagalss grunts draining Enetron from a car.

The cybernetic grunts have purple suit-like bodies with silver faces wearing black shoulder plates, gloves, and boots. These are the Vaglass foot soldiers, Buglars.

"Fire away, Nick!" Hikaru encouraged.

"Okkie dokie…!" Nick eagerly says, pulling the wheels from his back turning out to be guns. He fires at the Screwroid and Buglars, causing them to step away from the car while some were even hit.

**"Who dares!?"** yelled the Musenroid.

"That'd be us." Ethan said.

"Hi~!" Larkin playfully waved.

**"…Huh? A bunch of brats?"** the Metaroid questioned with an obvious 'hint' of mockery. **"What is this a joke?"**

"It will be soon." Hikaru retorted before he and his friends, save for Nick, pushed the button on their Morphin Braces causing a pair of small orange shades to open.

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

Green digital energy rings travel up their bodies, as if scanning them, donning each in colored suits that have silver sides. They wore helmets based off animals with headlight 'eyes', but lacked visors and have silver mouthpieces. Each of them wear black wristbands, boot cuffs, belts with silver buckles, and shoulder straps with their Transpods left unchanged.

"Let's Morphin'!"

The shades begin to attach themselves onto their helmet, filling in the visors turning them into their respective colors.

"Red Buster!" announced Red, stretching out his left arm tapping it with his right hand.

"Blue Buster!" announced Blue, pounding a fist into his palm.

"Yellow Buster!" announced Yellow, stretching out the straps with her thumbs.

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!" they invoked.

"Go-Busters!?" the Metaroid gawked.

"Busters! Ready…!?" Red began as he and his friends got into stance.

"GO!" they yelled, charging at their targets.

**"Attack!"** commanded the Musenroid as the Buglars charged head on.

With their katar-like weapons, the Buglars swing at the Busters and Nick only for them to avoid their attacks. Yellow evades the incoming blades from the few that went for her, as she pushes and knocks them back. Reacting to the Buglars from behind, she flip jumps behind them and kicks them towards the other ones, sending them flying toward a wall that left a crack upon impact.

Blue was avoiding incoming blasts a few Buglars fired from a distance. He knocks down the ones trying to get in his way with a single punch. Grabbing two Buglars and easily lifting them with both hands, he throws them at the ones firing at him knocking them down. More had surrounded him but he wasn't worried.

Red and Nick were facing a couple of them as Red would take them head on, while his Buddyroid provided cover by shooting the ones that were about to attack from a distance. A few of them had obviously noticed and went after Nick, however the wheels on his guns began to spin as he uses them for melee attacks. Four Buglars charged at the Buddyroid as he hits them with the wheels, sparks flying off their bodies as they fell.

Red ducks underneath their weapons and leg sweeps them before rolling back on his feet. He was about to get ready to face more before a sonic-like blast sent him flying.

"Whoa!" yelled Red, crashing and rolling on the ground. Thankfully, his suit was made out of some tough material so his body could withstand those vibrations. Also, thank god for helmets 'cause his brain would have splattered from inside. "Oh man…Who hit me…?"

**"I did!"** announced the Musenroid.

"Ooh." Red musingly said, standing from the ground. "So we're gonna play, huh? Fine by me. I was gunnin' for ya, anyway." With that, taps the Transpod.

**TRANSPORT!**

The Sougan Blade materializes near Red's boot cuff as takes a hold of it. Then, in a blink of an eye, he vanishes leaving a brief trail of green digital energy behind.

* * *

Enter is now wearing a maintenance uniform and is accompanied by a few Buglars, disguised as humans, as they carried five Liam F1 Wind Turbines. They were at a broadcasting building, where they would install the windmills, but also for the first stage of his plan to come into fruition.

He takes a look at his laptop seeing the Metaroid's signal is still active. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before his creation was destroyed by the Go-Busters. "Looks like we'll need to move fast."

* * *

"Yup, time for weapons." Yellow said tapping the Transpod.

Blue followed suit.

**TRANSPORT!**

Once the Ichigan Buster materializes in their hands, both took aim and fired at them. A Buglar tries going after Blue swinging its weapon at him, although it was blocked by the blaster's barrel before getting kicked away and shot. Yellow and Nick were back to back shooting down more Buglars destroying them.

"Time to end this." Blue announced. He calls out to his friends, "Larkin! Nick!"

"OK!" Nick gives a thumbs up as turns into a motorcycle, quickly getting behind him.

"Going up." Yellow jumps several feet off the ground, making the Buglars look up at her.

Unfortunately, they were distracted as this gives Blue a chance to rear his arm and slams his fist against the ground. After doing so, the ground beneath their feet begins to shake making them fall on the ground. Yellow then lands on the other side as the two push the button on their Braces and twist the barrel.

**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

Energy gathers around the barrel as the two aim their blasters at the Buglars.

"Fire!" they shouted, pulling the trigger.

Their blasts collided as all the Buglars exploded.

Meanwhile, Red runs around the Musenroid avoiding the sonic waves. It wasn't a surprise as sound can travel pretty fast, but he needed to finish the fight before things get worse. So he rushes at the Metaroid and flips over his attack, then lands behind him.

He slashes the Musenroid's back multiple times, causing him to screech in pain, thus prompting him to turn and swing his arm. Red ducks underneath and immediately goes for the speakers; stabbing his Sougan Blade through them.

"Gah!" the Metaroid cried in pain, falling to his knees.

**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

**"What?"** exclaimed the Metaroid, surprised by the sudden announcement.

The blade's tip became coated in green energy as Red diagonally cuts the Musenroid across the chest, while spinning around as the Metaroid exploded.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, including the Energy Management Center, Enter had taken over the broadcasting building. It was fairly easy as he and the Buglars had shut down all security systems, and restrained all the humans inside.

He didn't kill them, seeing as they could be used for leverage when the Go-Busters come here later. But if all goes well, he can leave them. No need for anything _too_ excessive.

For now, he was having the Buglars (while in their disguises), attach the Liam Wind Turbines on the roof. Four would be attached to the edges, while one would be placed onto the radio tower. Since these machines are a perfect blend of a satellite/windmill, Enter has taken the liberty to modify them to the point where he can gather Enetron in less time.

Enter opens his laptop and was about to see how things are progressing in Hyperspace, before noticing the Metaroid's signature is now gone. "Mon mon…That was sooner than expected. Well luckily, I extracted the Enetron from that place earlier." From his pocket he pulls out a pair of pliers. "Everyone, prepare the extraction…I'll be right back."

The Buglars did as they were told.

Enter then transports away in yellowish digital energy.

He then appears at the docks where he prepares to create the second Metaroid. Attaching the chip onto the pliers, and with the card out, he begins the process again, "Metavirus…Install…"

The Metaroid this time was a blue robotic humanoid with red eyes and wielded a plier shaped gun in hand. This was the Plieroid.

**"What do you need me to do?"** asked the Metaroid.

"Just play with the Go-Busters and keep them entertained. Get their attention by any means." he commanded.

**"Will do!"** the Plieroid said as he begins to fire upon everything he sees.

Enter then transports back to the station.

* * *

The Busters and Nick regroup.

"That takes care of that." Yellow places both hands on her hips.

"Uh huh." nodded Red.

"All that's left is to wait for the Megazord, defeat it, and go home." Nick simply said.

"We have 26 minutes before it arrives." Blue informed.

Their Morphin Braces rang.

**CALL MODE!**

[_Everyone! We just picked up another Enetron spike at the docks…!_] the commanding officer informed, surprising them.

"What?" they exclaimed.

"Hold on! We just destroyed one…!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…!" Yellow rapidly nodded. "Doesn't it usually take, like, I dunno...the NEXT day or week for aMetaroid to arrive!? What happened to our whole 'monster of the day or week' routine?"

Ignoring that weird yet true comment, Blue decided to speak up, "Perhaps all of this was a distraction."

"A distraction?" Nick tilted.

"What? You mean the Vaglass wasted time to create another Metaroid…?" Yellow rubbed her helmet, not quite understanding that weird logic. "Wouldn't that just be a waste of Enetron, though?"

"I doubt that. There's no way the Vaglass would just waste resources unless they had something in mind." Blue told her. As much as he wanted to figure this out, knew they had to deal with this new Metaroid first. "We can talk about this later. For now, both of you take Nick and go after the Metaroid."

Red and Yellow trade glances then look to Nick as they nodded. The red Buddyroid transforms into a motorcycle as both Busters mount on the seat.

"What will you be doing?" Red questioned.

"I'll head back to base and go through one of the entrances that's closest to the docks." Blue told him.

"Alright, see you soon." Red then revving the engine and takes off, with Yellow hanging on to him.

* * *

(Docks)

The Plieroid continues to shoot everything in sight, causing explosions leaving soot on the ground. He was a bit upset there aren't any people to terrorize, but this should be good enough.

He then looks at the speed boats. "I should probably take some Enetron and send it back to Enter." As he was about to approach the boats to drain them of their Enetron, he hears an engine coming his way.

"Think fast!" two voices call out.

Before the Metaroid could react, he was hit by the rear end of Nick's bike form, with Red and Yellow on the seat as they had their legs lifted up to avoid getting stuck in between the collision. Yellow, tightly holding onto her friend's shoulders, carefully stands on the seat before lunging at the Plieroid bombarding him with multiple kicks.

She keeps the momentum going as she leads him to a large crate before planting both feet on its chest, which sends the Metaroid flying and crashing into it while she flips back and lands on the ground.

Red stops beside her and hops off the bike as Nick changes back. He pulls out his blaster aiming it at the direction where the Plieroid is, knowing it would retaliate soon. Nick pulls his guns and keeps them trained in that same direction.

"Get ready." Red cautioned.

Yellow gave a nod as she pulls out her own blaster.

Just then multiple blasts came at them. Red, Yellow, and Nick return fire before the Plieroid comes running at them with Buglars transporting behind him. The trio continue shooting while confronting them head on. Nick's wheels begin to rapidly spin as he hits the grunts with his weapons, sparks flying out out and all. Yellow and Red are knocking the Buglars closests to them while shooting.

Both were in synch with their attacks, as one Buster would shoot or land a strike in the other's general direction while one of them would instinctively avoid to hit their targets and vice versa. The Plieroid fires at them with the duo side dashing out of the way while returning fire.

* * *

Shortly after Enter returned to the broadcasting area, the windmills activated as Enetron steadily siphoned off places with TV dishes and other radio towers.

Opening his computer, Enter sees the transfer to Hyperspace as the readings began to increase.

* * *

(Special Mission Unit)

It did not take long for the Energy Management Center to catch this, as Miho and Toru were trying to locate the extraction source. The Go-Busters' commanding officer and the others were surprised to learn that Enetron extraction was steadily increasing as certain places were losing power.

"How soon can you find a location?" Kuroki asked.

"It shouldn't be too long." Miho said.

"…What's going on?" Ethan walks inside the room already de-morphed. He was on his way to where his friends are at, but then he heard the commotion going on in here.

"We picked up Enetron suction and are pinpointing a location." Toru answered.

"What!?" he gawked.

"Apparently, the Vaglass' plan to distract us has been working out so far." Usada said.

"This is bad!" Gorisaki yelled, his head literally spinning.

"Be quiet, will ya! It's too soon to panic."

"Found it!" Miho announced. "A large sum of Enetron is transferring over to this broadcasting building right here." Then the large screen above of the Operations Area displayed the image of the building where the Vaglass are.

"That building…" Kuroki stated. "How come no one reported anything strange about it?"

"They most likely disguised themselves as workers, and carefully made sure not to draw any attention to themselves." Toru said before looking at a report that popped on his screen. "Hold on. There is a report from a local of that area saying they spotted people putting up new satellites…"

"When was this?" asked Kuroki.

"Around the time when Ethan and the others were fighting that other Metaroid." answered Miho.

Ethan frowned, "So they did all this to buy time. Otherwise, we would have noticed this sooner." Nodding to himself, he walked toward the door. "I'm going to head there right now."

"By yourself?" asked Kuroki, not approving of such an action.

"Of course not. Hikaru and Larkin should be done by now. Since they have Nick with them, it'll take them less time to get there." he knowingly stated.

* * *

Red uses his speed to run around the Buglars wielding his Sougan Blade to destroy all of them. Yellow, meanwhile, was facing the Plieroid trading blasts with him as they ran side by side. Both start to slow down as they start exchanging blows while firing at one another, evading their respective shots. With a leg sweep from Yellow, the Plieroid leaps over her as they aim their guns at each other and pulled the trigger.

The two blasts collide resulting in an explosive shockwave that sends the Plieroid flying up, giving Yellow the chance to finish him off.

"Gotcha." she smirked.

**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

She fires her shot as beam connects with the Metaroid.

"Damn you!"

…and then blows up.

"Nick work." Red complimented.

"Thanks."

Their Braces start to ring.

**CALL MODE!**

[_Guys…_] Ethan's voice spoke from the device.

"Heya there, Ethan. We just finished things here." Yellow told him.

[_Good. I need you to meet me at these 's going to be at a broadcasting station, where the Vaglass are stationed._]

"…A broadcasting station?" questioned Nick.

[_I'll explain to you while you're on your way. I'm not too far from it._]

"Got it." nodded Red, looking at Nick who gives a nod and transforms into his motorcycle form.

The two Busters mount on and ride to the location.

* * *

Arriving at the location, Ethan patiently waited for his friends. He had informed them about the Vaglass' plans to use this broadcasting station as a way to siphon Enetron from homes, specifically with television dishes, and other radio towers that emitted radio waves. Or rather, Enetron waves making it easy for them to gather an abundance in just a single day.

His friends were obviously surprised by the fact. So much so, that he bets anything Hikaru is probably breaking several traffic laws just to get here as quickly as he can. And since he doesn't have anything to do, at least for the meantime, Ethan decided to put up eight fingers before counting down.

"..8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" His count had broke when the yells of a certain reached his ears.

"WAAAHHHH!" Of course, it was none other than Larkin screaming her lungs out as Hikaru drove like a madman. By this point, Ehan was more concerned about Nick than Larkin actually. Poor guy must have had his circuits nearly overloaded.

Hikaru stops beside Ethan with a trail of smoke behind him and jumps off, with Larkin falling to the ground as Nick changed back into his robotic form.

"Alright, we're here! Let's do this!" Hikaru yelled, about to walk inside the building only to be stopped by Ethan who gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" he blinked, confused. Then his friend points at Larkin and his Buddyroid, making him sheepishly laugh. "Ehehe...sorry about that…"

"Sorry, my ass! What the hell, Hikaru!? I could have flown off and crashed into a car or building, if I hadn't hung onto you tightly!" Larkin comically yelled.

"I apologize!" Hikaru firmly said, bowing his head. "As such, I shall treat you to a delicious parfait, on me."

"That's more like it!" Larkin gave a goofy looking smirk, with both hands on her hips.

"Oi, what about me!?" Nick exclaimed.

"Ah...Enetron and repairs." Hikaru answered.

"What the heck-!?"

"Guys, if you're done messing around we have a job to do, remember? They're still draining Enetron and transferring it over to Hyperspace, if you hadn't forgotten." Ethan reminded them, making the trio nod as they headed inside the building.

The Busters had their blasters out while Nick his own guns out. They ran through the halls making their way up to the roof. They had taken the stairs, since going to the elevators would possibly mean their deaths if they were rigged.

As they continue proceeding, Larkin spoke, "This is strange. Why haven't any Buglars come out yet?"

"I would like to say we destroyed most of the ones that came here, but that'd be wishful thinking." Hikaru said. "It's probably because they're waiting for us on the roof, or at least somewhere near the top."

"That's right. Although, what has me concerned are the people in this building. Remember, we didn't get any reports of anybody leaving." Ethan said.

Then, either out of conveniency or most likely someone listening to them, a voice spoke through the speakers, [_Attention, Go-Busters. If you wish to retrieve the humans in this building, then please head back down to the third floor and go to one of the closests. Merci~_]

"Nice to know we have an eavesdropper." Hikaru commented.

"And what that french…?" Larkin asked.

"Never mind that. It's obvious they'd want to buy more time for their machine to completely siphon all the Enetron they can." Ethan said.

"Okay. You guys go on ahead. I'll head back down and see if the people are there. If they are, I'll escort them out of the building." Nick informed, turning around and heading back to the stairs.

The trio gave a nod as they proceeded to the roof.

* * *

When they made it up to the roof, the Busters noticed a few windmill-shaped satellites, but focus their attention to a man standing across from them giving a friendly wave, with a mirthy smile.

"Ça va, Go-Busters." he casually greeted, his tone oddly friendly. This surprises the trio as they know their real identities are classified meaning no one, including law enforcement, shouldn't know who they are.

Ethan was the first to break the ice, "You seem to know who we are, but how about you? It's rude to not give your own name."

"I go by the name Enter. As you can see, I am the one orchestrating all of this." Enter said, making them get ready for a fight.

"Good to know." Larkin remarked.

"These machines. They're modified windmills that's been draining the Enetron, aren't they?" Ethan frowned, briefly glancing at them.

"Indeed." admitted Enter. With a snap of his fingers, the Buglars appear and awaited his orders. "I cannot allow you to disrupt any longer. So play with them for the time being…"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Larkin groaned.

"Let's hurry and deal with them first." Hikari said.

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

"Let's Morphin'!"

They were donned in their suits as the shades attached to their helmets becoming the visor.

"Oh…" Enter amusingly says, observing their forms.

The three Busters push the button on their transpods.

**TRANSPORT!**

Both Sougan Blades appeared in Red and Yellow's hands, as the Ichigan Buster appeared in Blue's. Blue and Yellow charged at the Buglars, with the former taking aim and shooting them down whereas the latter hacks them down. Red, meanwhile, uses his speed to get the jump on Enter.

Enter watches as the Red Buster vanishes in green digital energy, that left no trail, as his instincts flared up but could not act when a fist connected with his cheek. Staggering back, Enter narrowly avoids a stab from Red's weapon as he acts by parrying his arm back and starts landing blows of his own.

Meanwhile, Blue and Yellow fought off the Bugzords as Blue had fired the modified wind turbines on the roof, as Yellow slashes more Buglars until they decided to wrap things up.

**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

The tip of Yellow's blade glowed with green energy while the barrel of Blue's gun quickly gathered power itself. Yellow was the first to act by slashing every Buglar in front of her, destroying them with swift and precise strikes. Blue simply blasts them away as none were left.

Red was having a difficult time with Enter who dodged his attacks and landed blows on his person. Stumbling back, Red prepares to block an incoming kick from Enter but is surprised when he reels his leg back only to aim at his stomach with a punch, which he manages to evade thanks to his quick reflexes. Red sends a side kick, but Enter merely steps the side and knocks his leg back then strikes his back.

Red had staggered forward but regains himself as he turns his head, shooting a glare at Enter before lightly tailing his blade and holds it in a reverse grip. He then surprises Enter by using his speed again, circling around him now landing blows of his own, causing the Vaglass commander to frantically look around as he continued to hit him. The cheetah themed Buster was about to leg sweep him in attempts to hit his head with Sougan Blade's handle, however Enter had done something he did not expect.

From underneath his sleeves are metallic wire-like tendrils, that seem to act as if they're alive, and began to rapidly aim at him from every direction. Surrounded by the tendrils, Red cleaves them down with his blade, although when he did more would appear or regrow back in their place,making him inwardly groan.

_"This is bullshit!"_ he complained.

One of the tendrils tried reaching for his legs, but Red noticed and leaped over it only to be slammed by the other ones. He was sent flying back toward Blue and Yellow as they caught him. After making sure Red was okay, they got a call.

[_One of you has to hurry back! The Megazord is going to arrive!_] the commander informed.

The busters look at the timer to see 00:23 and counting.

"Hikaru, you and Nick head back. You're both fast enough to make it on time." Blue stated before looking at Enter, who surprisingly waited for them, making hime suspicious._ "…Something isn't right here," _Pushing his suspicions to the side for now he continues, "Larkin and I will handle this guy."

Red didn't want to leave them to fight this guy by themselves, but he knew he had to and didn't have the time to protest or state his concerns. "Alright. Just be careful. He's tougher than he looks."

"So are we!" Yellow stated, charging at Enter launching his tendrils at her.

"Get going!" Blue ran to help his friend as they were now facing him together.

Red nodded as he went out the door.

**CALL MODE!**

"Nick!" Red called.

[_I heard. I'm already at the hangar waiting for you. Oh, and don't worry, the people I found in the building are okay. Right now, they should be far away from there._] he informed.

"Got it."

* * *

Red makes to the hangar and rushes toward a giant red race car that was designated CB-01. He hops inside the cockpit, where Nick acted as the main controls.

"You ready to do this, partner?" Nick eagerly asked

"'Course I am! Let's do this…!" Red said twisting the brace.

**LET'S DRIVING!**

The hangar doors opened as CB-01 took off onto the road before transforming into red robot. It was humanoid with a cheetah head on the chest and green eyes with sunglasses-like visor over them. This is Ace.

Red checks the timer…

...00:02

...00:01

...00:00

Much to Red and Nick's initial surprise, two Bugzords appeared as both had wasted no time duplicating themselves, now making it four. Ace brings out Buster Sword and goes on the defensive knowing they could use their guns to shoot him from any direction. Not to mention they have cannon blasters on their shoulders, making this pretty difficult.

"Why the heck are there only Bugzords? Shouldn't an Alpha or Beta have appeared instead…?" Red narrowed, commanding Ace to avoid incoming energy shots.

"Let's hurry and take care of them, Hikaru! We'll deal with the details later." Nick told him.

"Right." nodded Red. As he commands to Ace to raise the sword protectively against itself, Miho's voice came through the speaker.

[_Please wait!_]

Red was briefly surprised to hear this new person speak, but then remembered Ethan telling him about a new operator that recently came in today. "What's wrong?"

Toru's voice came through, [_The Megazord is going to appear…!_] he firmly informs.

"What!?" the two exclaimed.

True to their word, the Megazord arrives.

The Megazord was a Beta Type due to its bulky body. However, it shared similar features to the first Metaroid with speakers on its chest, and even has a sonic-like cannon attached on its left arm. This is BoomZord.

"Oh, I get it. It must have spawned these guys first before coming out." Red frowned.

Much to everyone's confusion, the BoomZord turns away from Ace and fires its weapon in the opposite direction. However, it didn't destroy any of the buildings as it only emitted waves of energy creating a ripple in space.

Ace attempted to charge at the Megazord before the lesser Zords surrounded it, aiming their guns, and fired making Ace block with Buster Sword. However it had to be vigilant of the ones behind, as they prepared to fire themselves.

* * *

Blue fires multiple blasts at the tendrils while Yellow slices through them. With their teamwork, the duo were about to breakthrough however the tendrils retracted into Enter's sleeves. This makes them halt as they look at him.

"I believe this is enough." Enter spoke.

"Eh?" blinked Yellow, confused.

Blue kept his weapon aimed, "So you were buying time for that Alpha Type to appear, specifically that cannon on its arm...weren't you?"

Yellow looks to see Ace on the defense as two Bugzords fired their pistols, while dodging incoming attacks from the other two that wasted no time exploiting what opening they found.

Enter merely stayed silent.

With narrowed eyes underneath his helmet, Blue thought back to when Enter hadn't tried to stop Red from taking off. And just not, he stopped because that Alpha Type appeared, especially when it fired its weapon. Thinking more on it, the answer became clear as it made him grimace. "It's going to create a gateway to Hyperspace…!" he realized.

"What!?" Yellow exclaims.

This surprises everyone hearing the conversation, including Red and Nick who had an open channel while they fought.

"Congratulations, Blue Buster." Enter smiled, acknowledging him. "Sadly, you realized it a bit too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blue demanded.

"Those modified windmills had already done their job, and then some. While you all fought and were making your way here, they have already drained more than enough Enetron to open our gateway and then some." he explained.

At first, Blue was confused before looking at these wind turbines as he realized what they were, making him gasp. "These were Liam F1 Wind Turbines!"

"Eh?" Yellow tilted.

"To put simply, these wind turbines have been designed to intake 80% wind flow and kinetic energy. With them, he gained just as much Enetron, and even more as he said…"

"As fun as this was, I bid you adieu." Enter politely bowed before transporting away.

"Hey!" Yellow called out.

"Forget about him. We have to help Hikaru and Nick." Blue informed, as they look at Ace knocking a Bugzord away whilst using his sword to defend from incoming blasts.

"Okay!" Yellow said.

* * *

The two Go-Busters rush through the secret entrances and ran towards the hangar as they went into their own machines.

Blue jumps into a large six-wheeled blue truck with two large speaker monitors, and helipad on top. This machine is designated GT-02.

Meanwhile, Yellow entered a large yellow helicopter designated RH-03.

Inside their respective cockpits, their Buddyroids acted as the controls while they pilot.

Both machines had taken off and entered the battlefield to assist Ace.

* * *

Ace continued to fend off against the Bugzord as they held the Buster Machine back from reaching its target. The Megazord adjusted the barrel of its cannon as a digital portal began to form.

"Oh great. If we don't take care of these little freaks, that Megazord is going to finish with that portal…!" Red frowned before lasers came flying at the Bugzords surrounding Ace as they fell back.

"Way ahead of ya~!" Yellow playfully said, her voice coming through the com.

Ace turns to see RH-03 flying toward it with GT-02 transforming into a Gorilla that stepped beside the red mech. The Bugzords managed to recover and quickly back away, regrouping with one another.

Inside their respective cockpits a screen popped up on both their sides displaying each other's faces.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys." Red commented.

"Sorry for the wait. That Enter guy was tougher than we thought." Yellow said. "But, he got away as soon as Ethan figured out his plan."

"We heard. I've been trying to get to that Megazord, but these guys kept getting in the way." he said.

"Now that we're here, this should be over in an instant." Blue told him.

Multiple blasts hit Ace and Gorilla, while RH-03 evaded in time while the other Buster Machines had stumbled back as they looked at them. RH-03 fired lasers at the Bugzords while Ace and Gorilla charged at them. Ace slashes one Bugzord while using its free hand to punch another, as Gorilla wailed the other two due to its strength.

[_You guys need to hurry and destroy the Megazord…! It's adjusting the frequency of that cannon to tear through dimensions!_] Kuroki informed.

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Red said.

"Go on ahead. We got this." Yellow smirked.

* * *

Enter was nearby watching the battle knowing it was futile. Because once the Megazord reaches the right frequency to Hyperspace from here, it will already be over.

"It is almost for you to rejoice, Majesty." he said.

* * *

The blue Gorilla mech grabs one of the Bugzords and throws it at the other two. RH-03 keeps firing to make sure they will stay down until Gorilla tosses the last one at them. Now having them together in one space, Gorilla looks at RH-03.

"Ready, Larkin?" Blue asked.

"You betcha!" Yellow responded.

Gorilla's shoulders opened firing rockets that were shaped as bananas, and RH-03 fired its own rockets as they collided with the Bugzord destroying them all.

Meanwhile, Ace reached the Boomzord as it had completed the portal. It was now cackling with red electricity as a pair of menacing eyes appeared from behind.

"Dammit! We need to close that portal!" Nick yelled.

"I know. But we need to destroy the Megazord first, and then the portal." Red said.

Ace forcefully turns the Boomzord around as they now faced each other. Not allowing it to fire any sonic waves, the Red Buster Machine slashes the Buster Sword at it before kicking it back.

**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!**

Ace's blade glowed in green energy as it stabs it through the Megazord's chest making it explode.

**"F_rE_e_D_o_Mm!_"**

"W-What the hell!?" Yellow yelled.

Gorilla and RH-03 were beside Ace as they see a hand slowly exiting out of the portal.

[_Quick! Hurry and destroy the portal!_] the commanding officer yelled.

"On it!" Red nodded.

Ace steps toward the portal and whacks the hand back before diagonally slashing it with its sword. After cutting the portal, it started to go haywire as electricity cackled everywhere. Much to their surprise it was starting to act as a vacuum; intaking whatever is in its path.

"Whoa!" Red and Nick yelled as Ace was getting sucked in.

"Hikaru!" Yellow and Blue cried, piloting their machines to grab Ace.

* * *

"What's happening!?" Kuroki demanded.

"The frequency waves of that portal is beginning to fluctuate at dangerous levels, causing it to become unstable." Toru informed.

"And because of that, it's starting to act as a vacuum. If they get sucked inside before it closes they'll be transported into another dimension...!" Miho worriedly said.

Kuroki starts to contact them, "Ethan, Larkin, Hikaru...! Do whatever it takes to get out of there!"

* * *

"What!?" Enter yelled as the electricity struck him.

* * *

Ace had electricity coursing through its body as it used the thrusters to try and propel away from the portal. However, the suction proved to be too strong as Ace was slowly being drawn in...and the electricity made things worse. Gorilla had grabbed Ace by the arm and tried pulling the red machine back with its strength. The blue machine was having little success as it, too, was being drawn in despite its bulky and heavier body.

"G-Guys! We can't hold on!" Red yelled.

"Hang on!" Blue told him.

RH-03 was about to use its hooks to latch onto Ace in attempts to pull it out, but found itself getting sucked in easier than the other two machines due to its relatively smaller size, as the pilot, Yellow, was losing control.

"Aaahhhh!" both Yellow and Usada screamed.

"Larkin!" yelled Red and Blue.

Ace grabs the yellow helicopter to prevent it from going in any further. However both machines were pretty deep in, as the pilots were losing control, including Gorilla's pilot, Blue, as Gorilla was already drawn in. With their controls out of commission, and no way to resist the suction of this portal, the Busters and their Buddyroids had to brace themselves as their machines were completely pulled in flying through a wormhole.

* * *

"Everyone!" Kuroki yelled as they watched the portal close.

All that remained was the sound of static.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I know I've been away for a quite a while. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoy my stuff. And thank you for that, it really means a lot. My life outside of this site has been pretty demanding, so I won't sweat the details.**

**Okay, so the Busters are now taking an interdimensional trip over to the Strike Witches' world. That will, of course, be a bumpy ride. Anyway, sorry I couldn't show anything Strike Witches related or anything of the sort, but this chapter was getting too long and didn't want to drag anything out. ****This originally was meant to be a prologue, but decided to make it the first chapter and go on from there.**

**Before anybody asks, yes, I will incorporate aspects and elements of Power Ranger Beast Morphers into the story, specifically weapons and arsenals such as the Cheetah Blaster, Cheetah Claws, and so on. But those won't come till later. Anyway, I want to announce to everyone that I have been working on a personal Super Sentai world/universe of sorts, and that I do have plans for it. Won't say anything about it right now, though. Maybe I'll talk about it in the next chapter in depth. **

**Until then, peace.**


End file.
